Happily Ever After
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Denise. Après 'De l'autre côté du miroir'  saison 3 , est-ce que la Sam de l'univers alterné connaîtra le bonheur ?


**Happily Ever After**  
>By<br>Denise 

**Auteur****: Denise**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Angst, Univers parallèle, Episode tag, Romance

Résumé: après 'De l'autre côté du miroir' (saison 3), est-ce que la Sam de l'univers alterné connaîtra le bonheur ?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Note du traducteur: Si vous vous rappelez de l'épisode, dans l'univers parallèle, les Asgard ramènent Hammond 'd'entre les morts'... Dois-je continuer ? lol.

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » dit Charlie, jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa passagère. Elle était silencieuse sur son siège, son regard rivé sur le paysage qui défilait. Il savait qu'elle ne regardait pas parce que c'était pittoresque, à moins que la définition du mot et ses goûts aient changé de manière drastique au cours des dernières semaines.

Ils disaient que Colorado Springs avait eu de la chance la ville n'avait pas été décimée comme certaines cités plus grandes. D'après la rumeur, il n'y avait même plus de montagnes à Denver et sur les côtes c'était pire.

Malgré tout, la cité donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappée par une tornade. Certains immeubles étaient intacts, d'autres écroulés en tas de gravats. Les feux tricolores pendaient de travers par-dessus certaines intersections et les routes étaient souvent engorgées par des voitures abandonnées.

Les Asgard allaient aider, mais Charlie savait que cela prendrait des années, voire des décennies avant que les choses ne redeviennent comme avant. S'ils pouvaient être normaux à nouveau un jour. Il fit une embardée vers la voie extérieure, contournant une voiture abandonnée qui n'avait pas été complètement poussée hors de la rue. En un jour ordinaire, il se serait arrêté et l'aurait poussée de côté, mais cela n'était plus sûr maintenant.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient quitté les cités, mais certains étaient restés, et beaucoup de ceux-là étaient du type opportuniste. Des couvre-feux stricts et la loi martiale étaient tout ce qui empêchait Colorado Springs de sombrer complètement dans l'anarchie. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle fasse ceci, mais elle avait insisté, allant même jusqu'à se mettre à descendre la montagne à pied. Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de s'assurer qu'elle y arrive en sécurité.

Alors qu'il conduisait, le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en Bosnie vint à l'esprit de Charlie. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité en dehors de la montagne, et la rumeur disait que même l'eau courante était lacunaire. Des hommes armés de la Garde Nationale patrouillaient dans les rues, et le feraient probablement pour les mois à venir. Il n'était pas sûr d'être hors de la montagne, et il avait tenté de le lui dire. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre. « Tu sais, nous pourrions rentrer à temps pour le dîner, » suggéra-t-il.

« Charlie, » dit-elle, sa voix lasse. « Arrête. »

« Ce n'est pas sûr, Sam. »

« Je ne peux pas me cacher pour toujours à Cheyenne Mountain, » dit-elle. Elle et le reste des survivant du SGA vivaient là-bas depuis leur victoire, certains membres personnels allant jusqu'à amener leurs familles à la base.

« Laisse-moi au moins rester avec toi, » cajola-t-il, surveillant une meute de chiens descendant la rue, à la recherche de nourriture.

« Charlie. » Elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur son bras. « Je dois le faire. »

« D'accord, » dit-il, garant la jeep devant sa maison. Il l'étudia, essayant de voir s'il y avait des dégâts. Il semblait qu'elle avait échappé aux pillards, comme la plupart des maisons du quartier. Cela aurait paru paisible, si ce n'était l'impression d'une telle désolation. Il éteignit le moteur et ouvrit la portière.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais vérifier l'endroit, » dit-il, faisant le tour de la jeep pour se tenir à côté d'elle.

« Ca va aller. »

« Sam, cela t'a peut-être échappé, mais nous sommes ici au milieu d'une zone de guerre, » dit-il.

« La guerre est finie et je rentre chez moi, » dit-elle. « Seule. »

« Sam... »

« Charlie, merci, mais ça ira pour moi, » insista-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi au moins vérifier la maison, m'assurer qu'elle est sûre, » négocia-t-il.

Elle passa son bras sous le siège, sortant un fusil. « Je crois que ça ira, » dit-elle.

« Jack ne me pardonnerait jamais si... » Il s'arrêta, grimaçant au choix de ses mots. « Sam. »

Elle sourit, s'approchant et lui donnant une bise sur la joue. « Merci, mais ça ira. »

Charlie la regarda monter la petite allée, le fusil tenu de façon décontractée dans sa main. Elle fouilla sa poche et sortit un petit trousseau de clés, déverrouillant rapidement la porte.

Charlie resta debout près de la jeep, attendant quelques minutes avant de grimper à l'intérieur. Avec un dernier coup d'œil à la porte fermée, il démarra le moteur et fit avancer la jeep.

ooo

Sam ferma la porte derrière elle, soupirant et s'affaissa contre. Enfin. Elle était enfin seule.

Entendant le moteur de la jeep démarrer, elle se tourna, regardant par la fenêtre Charlie s'en aller. Il avait été son roc au cours de ces deux dernières semaines. La seule personne qui pouvait confirmer son histoire à propos d'une réalité alternée. Il avait été là, avec elle, quand elle avait parlé au Général Hammond du SGC et de toutes les différences là-bas, confirmant à elle et aux autres qu'elle n'était pas folle.

Elle s'avança lentement dans sa maison, ses souvenirs devenant de plus en plus irréels avec chaque pas. Il y a une heure, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quoi ressemblait cet endroit, des semaines interminables de travail engourdissant ses sens et ses souvenirs. Mais là, la familiarité suffit à lui briser le cœur.

Rien n'avait changé. Absolument rien. Deux verres de vin étaient toujours posés sur la table basse, l'un d'eux portant les traces de son rouge à lèvres. La télécommande de la télé se trouvait toujours sur les coussins du canapé et si les chaînes de télévision diffusaient encore, elle savait que ce serait sur la chaîne 43 – la préférée de Jack car elle passait des rediffusions des Simpsons tous les soirs.

Elle savait que la table était toujours mise et qu'un joli rôti pourrissait dans le four. La bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait mise à refroidir dans le freezer avait probablement explosé et elle était sûre que le gâteau au fromage blanc était fichu dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé, ses yeux passant d'un objet à l'autre dans la pièce. Des grains de poussière flottaient dans l'air, scintillant dans le soleil couchant. La maison était silencieuse, enveloppée d'une quiétude presque paisible.

Dans cette pièce, il était possible de prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. Qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'invasion, pas d'attaque. Que des millions de personnes n'étaient pas mortes ou asservies. C'était facile de prétendre que rien n'avait changé et que sa plus grande inquiétude était de choisir son blanchisseur et se souvenir de passer au garage.

Ce n'était pas normal. Les choses devraient être différentes, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il devrait y avoir un signe quelconque que les choses avaient changé. Un signe que le monde, tel qu'elle connaissait, n'était plus. Un signe qu'IL était... parti.

Parti. Quel mot simple. Il n'était pas parti, il était mort. Mais il ne l'était pas, pas vraiment. Dans au moins une réalité alternée, il était en vie. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, cela rendait les choses pires.

Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ait perdu son Jack et qu'il y en ait encore d'autres, là quelque part. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ait perdu son mari pendant que les autres Sam Carter avaient toujours le leur. Ce n'était pas juste que l'autre version d'elle-même puisse encore poursuivre sa vie, n'ayant pas conscience du cadeau fantastique qu'elle gaspillait en suivant des règles idiotes et insensées.

Elle passa la main entre les coussins, ses doigts tâtonnant pour trouver un petit écrin. Il avait cru être tellement astucieux, mais elle l'avait vu le sortir de la poche de sa veste pendant qu'elle finissait de mettre la table. Il était toujours ainsi, adorablement maladroit. Il y avait beaucoup d'insécurités cachées sous son extérieur brusque.

L'écrin venait d'une bijouterie du centre ville, un endroit que Jack aimait, elle le savait. Elle appartenait à un vieux couple, deux personnes qui préféraient la qualité à la quantité, fabriquant souvent eux-mêmes leurs bijoux plutôt que de se procurer chez un grossiste des pièces produites en masse et moins chères.

Il y avait acheté sa bague, lui faisant la surprise un soir après le dîner. Le propriétaire avait même ouvert spécialement pour eux, y venant après les heures d'ouvertures pour qu'ils puissent avoir le lieu pour eux seuls.

Elle ouvrit avec précaution l'écrin bleu pâle, révélant une chaîne en or sur un lit de satin. Les doigts tremblants, elle sortit le collier, le pendentif scintillant dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi. Trois diamants de taille croissante étaient montés l'un sur l'autre, créant un étincelant dégradé.

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, ce que cela représentait. Le passé, le présent et le futur. Quelque chose symbolisant l'éternité. Elle renifla à l'ironie. Ce qu'il représentait vraiment, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Il n'y avait pas de présent, pas avec Jack. Pas pour elle. Et pas de futur non plus. Juste le passé.

Soudain en colère, elle jeta le collier sur la table basse, se fichant qu'il glisse sur le sol, et se leva. Traversant la pièce, elle ouvrit le meuble contenant les alcools, sortit une des bouteilles de Jack. Otant le bouchon, elle prit une grande gorgée, ne prêtant pas attention à la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. C'était désormais son présent, et probablement son futur, pensa-t-elle en regardant la pièce vide autour d'elle.

ooo

La brillante lumière blanche s'évanouit et il cligna des yeux, tentant furieusement d'éclaircir sa vision. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il faisait noir ou est-ce qu'il était aveugle ?

La lune sortit hors des nuages, diffusant de faibles raies de lumière argentée à travers les fenêtres. OK, il avait la réponse à cette question. Il n'était pas aveugle. Et il était au bon endroit. Jusque là, deux sur deux. Maintenant, il n'avait besoin que d'une dernière chose.

Devinant qu'il devait d'abord fouiller la maison, il revint à la chambre, son pas s'accélérant. Il poussa la porte, souriant quant il aperçut la silhouette recroquevillée sur le lit. Dieu merci. Même si Thor avait promis qu'elle allait bien, il n'avait pas voulu croire. « Sam ? » Il grimpa sur le lit, espérant qu'il n'allait pas la réveiller en sursaut.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il la secoua doucement, surpris quand une bouteille vide roula du lit, faisant un bruit mat en tombant sur le sol. « Oh, Sam, » gémit-il, l'odeur de whisky l'atteignant finalement. « Je te demande pardon, ma chérie. »

Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller de si tôt, il balança ses chaussures et prit la couverture supplémentaire au pied du lit. Il se blottit derrière elle, glissant un bras autour de sa taille, croyant à peine qu'il était là, qu'elle était là et qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité.

ooo

Sam se réveilla lentement, trempée de sueur. Elle repoussa les couvertures, gémissant lorsque le mouvement déclencha son mal de tête. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle sentit l'inclinaison du lit et comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Sautant du lit, elle trébucha, tombant rudement par terre. Paniquant, elle lutta pour se mettre debout, s'efforçant de s'extirper des couvertures qui s'étaient emmêlées dans ses jambes. Il se redressa et elle cria, sa seule pensée étant d'atteindre le fusil qu'elle avait laissé dans le salon.

Il dit quelque chose et elle l'ignora, incapable de voir beaucoup plus que sa forme dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle trébucha et tomba, s'écorchant les genoux sur le tapis. Elle entendit ses pieds sur le sol et elle se leva, courant vers le salon. Elle se jeta sur le canapé, enlevant les coussins pour trouver l'arme. Sentant le métal froid sous ses doigts, elle le tira vers elle, tentant maladroitement de mettre le doigt sur la gâchette.

Sa masse remplit l'embrasure de la porte et elle ôta la sécurité, priant le ciel qu'elle soit chargée. « Sam ! » s'écria-t-il, s'arrêtant net. Il leva les mains. « Sam, c'est moi ! »

Elle pointa l'arme sur lui, ses mains tremblant si fort qu'elle savait que ce serait un miracle si elle arrivait à le toucher. Comment diable était-il entré ? Et qui était-il ? Les pillards ne se pelotonnaient pas contre leurs victimes. A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne soit pas un pillard ordinaire.

Soudain terrifiée, elle arma le fusil, à la fois reconnaissante à Charlie de lui avoir montré comment l'utiliser et le maudissant de l'avoir écoutée et laissée seule. « Sam, écoute, je sais que c'est étrange, mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sa voix semblait familière et elle secoua la tête, se demandant pendant un instant si elle avait finalement perdu l'esprit. « Tu es mort, » murmura-t-elle, reconnaissant la voix.

« Non. »

« Je t'ai vu mourir, » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« Je sais. »

« Ils t'ont tué. Il y avait tant de sang et... tu étais si pâle, si froid. » Le fusil oscilla alors que les souvenirs la balayaient. Les cris, les luttes. Le bruit lourd et sourd des lances goa'uld, le bruit des armes automatiques se répercutant sur les murs. Des morceaux de ciments tombant en pluie sur eux, remplissant l'air de poussière.

« Je sais, » dit-il doucement, faisant le tour du canapé. Il tendit le bras et se saisit du fusil, le retirant de ses mains. « C'est une très longue histoire, mais je suis réel, je te le jure. » Il prit sa joue dans sa main et elle tressaillit.

« Jack ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, sa main saisissant son poignet.

« C'est moi, ma puce, c'est moi, » promit-il.

Elle sentit ses muscles ployer sous ses doigts, son pouls battant dans son poignet. Il était chaud et réel. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, sentir son odeur qui était uniquement lui. « Est-ce que je suis morte ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ma puce. »

« Oh, mon dieu. » Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant plus près, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, et elle s'accrocha à lui, ne sachant pas comment il lui était revenu et s'en fichant.

ooo

Jack la tint dans ses bras, sa main caressant son dos alors qu'elle sanglotait contre son épaule. Dieu qu'il avait été un idiot de l'effrayer ainsi. Il aurait dû – quoi ? Quel était exactement le protocole quand vous reveniez d'entre les morts ?

« Ca va aller, ma puce, ça va aller, » murmura-t-il en fredonnant, la berçant doucement. Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses sanglots augmentèrent d'intensité, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos. Il continua de la tenir, fermant les yeux alors qu'il se permettait de croire enfin que ceci était réel.

Il la tint jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'estompent et il desserra lentement son étreinte. Il la redressa doucement, la poussant pour qu'elle s'assoie sur le canapé. « Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il, la laissant là. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, faisant confiance à sa mémoire pour le guider sous la faible lumière.

Il atteignit le réfrigérateur, fronçant le nez à l'odeur de la nourriture pourrie. Il sortit deux canettes de soda chaud et se saisit d'une poignée de serviettes. Retournant au salon, il lui donna les serviettes, souriant quand il l'entendit se moucher bruyamment.

Il prit les bougies sur la table et les porta dans le salon, utilisant une boîte d'allumettes pour en allumer une. La pièce fut baignée d'une lumière dorée vacillante et il s'assit à côté d'elle, pouvant l'étudier pour la première fois.

Elle était vêtue d'un treillis emprunté, le t-shirt noir visiblement deux tailles trop grandes. Elle était juste comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais pas complètement. Quelque chose était différent. Il y avait des ombres dans ses yeux dont il se savait responsable.

« Je t'ai vu mourir, » dit-elle à voix basse, ses yeux rivés sur son visage. Il pouvait voir la partie analytique de son esprit s'éveiller, essayant de donner un sens aux circonstances extraordinaires dans lesquelles elle se retrouvait à présent.

Il acquiesça, ouvrant une des canettes et prenant une gorgée de la boisson chaude. « J'étais mort, » dit-il. « C'est vraiment une longue histoire. »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu, » dit-elle d'un ton plein d'ironie, son attitude changeant un petit peu alors que son scepticisme l'emportait sur ses émotions.

Une expression lasse traversa le visage de Sam et il soupira, sachant que son futur reposait sur les mots qui suivraient. « Ce que tu as vu s'est vraiment passé. Je suis effectivement mort, » dit-il lentement.

« Mais ? »

« Non, laisse-moi finir, » dit-il. « Après s'être débarrassés des Goa'uld, les Asgard ont offert d'aider avec les morts. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Il y en avait tant et... »

Il saisit gentiment sa main, la faisant taire. « Quand ils m'ont trouvé, ils ont remarqué quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, en vérité, mais ils ont décidé que je ne pouvais pas mourir. »

« Alors ils t'ont ramené à la vie ? Comme le Général Hammond ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Ils pouvaient ramener à la vie le Général Hammond parce qu'il avait été simplement zatté. Il y a, euh, il y avait trop de dégâts, » termina-t-il lentement, sa main montrant d'un air gêné sa poitrine. Il pouvait encore se rappeler ce que l'on ressentait à être descendu. La forte pression sur le torse, la sensation d'impuissance en tentant de respirer à travers des poumons endommagés, le sang chaud s'écoulant pour former une flaque sur son giron. C'était étrange d'être là en train de discuter de sa mort si calmement.

« Mais tu es... »

« Mon esprit était intact, mais pas mon corps. Sam, les Asgard sont incroyablement avancés, » se hâta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Quand tu es allée voir Thor, est-ce que tu as remarqué... eh bien, je veux dire... Ils ne sauraient quoi faire de Playboy, » dit-il, se sentant rougir.

« Eh bien, oui, bien sûr que j'ai remarqué, mais – Jack – je... »

« Ils sont des clones, » interrompit-il, s'amusant de l'expression déconcertée qui traversa son visage. Elle était si belle quand elle était déconcertée.

« C... » Elle s'arrêta, le dévisageant avec horreur. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, s'écartant de lui.

« Je suis Jack O'Neill. Tout, jusqu'au grain de beauté que tu trouves si fascinant, est pareil, » promit-il.

Elle le fixa, l'étudiant intensément. « Jack O'Neill est mort, en défendant Cheyenne Mountain, » dit-elle d'une voix égale.

« Et les Asgard ont réparé cela. »

« Réparé ? » Sa voix monta, au bord de la panique.

« Sam, c'est moi. » Elle secoua lentement la tête. « Chaque souvenir, chaque vision, chaque son, ils sont tous là, » dit-il en se tapotant la tête.

« Juste comme avant ? »

« Hein ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Harlan, » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu es... »

« Non, » interrompit-elle. « Non, pas comme Harlan. Ma puce, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas une machine. Je suis réel. Fait de chair et de sang. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Les autres ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils... vont aussi ramener les autres à la vie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Certains. Sam, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas, mais, dans certains cas, il n'y a rien à ramener, » expliqua-t-il. Il s'avança, s'arrêtant quand elle se recula, essayant de maintenir ses distances. « Toi et Charlie, vous m'avez mis – mon corps – dans la glacière, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, relayant seulement ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« Comment... »

« C'est pourquoi les Asgard ont pu me cloner. Ils avaient une bonne copie sur laquelle travailler, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea pendant une seconde, puis se leva, déambulant lentement à travers la pièce. Il la regarda, l'étudiant intensément. Ses pas étaient lents, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre. Même dans la lumière douce, vacillante, il pouvait voir qu'elle était pâle, ses traits tirés. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire ou une conséquence de son tête-à-tête avec son whisky.

Elle semblait désespérée, fragile et presque sur le point de voler en éclat au moindre contact. Elle lui rappela une femme au bord du précipice, chancelant entre la raison et la folie. Et tout cela était de sa faute.

Il l'avait blessée, poussée. Il aurait dû écouter Thor. Le petit gars avait suggéré que ce serait mieux d'annoncer la nouvelle de sa résurrection doucement. Mais Jack l'avait ignoré. Lui et Sam avaient déjà été séparés bien trop longtemps, il n'avait pas voulu attendre un instant de plus. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il sache qu'elle allait bien.

Et dans son égoïsme, il venait de la blesser encore plus. Il se mit lentement sur ses pieds, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la faire sursauter. « Je vais partir, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Quoi ? » Elle pivota brusquement, se tournant vers lui.

« Je vais retourner à la montagne. » Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, jetant un œil par la fenêtre à l'obscurité à l'extérieur. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sam, tu ne veux pas de moi ici, » dit-il. « Je vais retourner au SGA, » dit-il d'une voix triste. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et il la tourna, ouvrant la porte. C'était si tranquille dehors les bruits habituels d'une cité auxquels il était habitué n'étaient plus là. C'était comme s'il était dans le Minnesota, à son chalet, mais pas aussi reposant. Ceci n'était pas un endroit paisible et idyllique, mais le cœur ravagé d'une zone de guerre.

« Tu es en vie, tu sais, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il s'arrêta, n'osant pas se tourner vers elle. « Dans l'autre réalité. Les Goa'uld ne sont jamais venus. Tu... tu es toujours en vie et... Jack, je t'ai enterré, ou quasiment. Puis tu es de retour et en vie et... J'ai dû te laisser partir à nouveau et maintenant tu es ici et... » Elle leva ses mains et elles planèrent là près de son visage ne sachant quoi faire. « Je... » Sa voix se brisa et elle se décomposa, s'effondrant au sol.

Jack referma la porte, et se précipita vers. Il la prit dans ses bras et la tint étroitement. « Je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il, sa gorge nouée. « Tellement désolé, ma puce. »

« Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau, » dit-elle.

« Tu ne me perdras pas, » promit-il.

« Tu ne peux promettre cela. »

« Hé. » Il la repoussa doucement, posant une main sur sa joue, son pouce effaçant une larme. « Pas même la mort, » dit-il doucement. « C'est bateau mais vrai. »

Elle eut un petit sourire à ses mots, levant sa main pour tracer son visage. « Tu es vraiment réel ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oh, oui. »

Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou et le tira plus près, se lovant contre lui. Jack ferma les yeux, inhalant l'odeur familière de Sam. Il était chez lui. Enfin chez lui.

ooo

Sam se glissa hors du lit avec précaution, tendant sa main pour prendre le t-shirt qu'elle se rappelait avoir laissé tomber au sol. Elle le passa par-dessus la tête et marcha à pas de loup hors de la chambre, la douce lumière de l'aube illuminant son chemin.

Atteignant le salon, elle s'arrêta, fouillant la pièce avec soin. Où était-il ? Apercevant un éclat, elle traversa rapidement la pièce, saisissant d'un geste vif le collier sur le tapis. De ses doigts tâtonnants, elle ouvrit le fermoir, passant la chaîne autour de son cou.

Tenant délicatement d'une main le poids rassurant du pendentif, elle retourna furtivement dans la chambre, voyant Jack remuer alors qu'elle se glissait sous les couvertures. « Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, rendors-toi, » dit-elle.

Elle roula sur son côté, se blottissant contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule et son bras sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur sous son oreille, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant en un rythme rassurant et apaisant. Il était là, il était vivant.

Ses doigts tracèrent le contour des trois pierres qui ornaient son cou. Passé, présent et futur. Elle les avait tous les trois à présent, et chacun d'eux dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Fin


End file.
